A New Member Wait! She's A Girl?
by my star will shine bright
Summary: Based on ff7 ac but not ff7 ac. Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, and of course their new sister Akemi. Who is having a rather hard time with life. Caught in her confusion she might be the next Sephiroth! This is her trouble to understand. MUST READ!
1. Finding her

My first EVER ff 7/AD fic! I never played the game but saw the movie and liked what I saw! So pleeeaase REVIEW!

PROULGE

Kadaj was waiting for his brothers while they took their 'early morning drive.' Kadaj was sitting on his motorbike right by a cliff edge. He had already had his exercise and was now just sitting down waiting for them to finish.

He saw that it was starting to rain. Just as he was about to go back in the warm, dry house, he saw a small blooded girl with dark ginger hair and blonde and brown streaks through it, pale yellowish skin with freckles on her face, blue eyes like Kadaj's, Loz, and Yazoo's, her figure was quite small and she looked tired and worn out. She was wearing a faded, wet, torn pink night dress that came down to her ankles.

Kadaj thought it was strange that a small six or seven year old would be down here but he found it really strange when she fainted right in front of him.

He picked the girl up and sat her on the front of his bike. She was leaning backwards so that she was leaning against his chest. Kadaj had his arms around the side of her so that she wouldn't fall off and he could still reach the handle bars (I have no idea what they're called.) He signalled for his brothers to come back.

When Loz and Yazoo were at the top of the cliff where Kadaj was waiting, they were surprised to see Kadaj with a child. "Kadaj?" Yazoo said wondering why his brother would have a small child with him, not just a child, but a GIRL! "Who's she?" His feminine voice asked him.

"Kada…" Loz started to say but Kadaj interrupted him.

"We need to get her to the house." And with that Kadaj sped off with the girl.

They finally arrived at their home. It wasn't that big but it was warm and cosy. Inside there were wooden floorboards with a fairly large rug on it, the kitchen was connected to the sitting room so it had no walls, and there was one flight of stairs which was only bedrooms, toilet, and the bathroom. The furniture downstairs was a wooden table that was behind the black leather sofa which was in front of the television. Between the sofa and TV was a coffee table that had old cups and dirty plates on it along with papers and other things.

Kadaj and his brothers parked their bikes and walked inside the house. Loz sat himself lazily on the sofa and flicked channels, Yazoo sat down at the table and read his book, and Kadaj walked upstairs and put the small girl on Loz's bed not wanting her to be on his incase she threw up or something. Judging by the paleness of her face she wasn't at all well.

He walked back downstairs and sat down next to Loz. "What're you watching?" He asked.

"I have no idea." He grabbed some sticky tape and wrapped it around the button that made the channel flick.

"What're you doing now?" Kadaj asked frowning in confusion. "It's a waste."

Loz looked at him like he was stupid. "What does it look like? I'm taping the button down so my fingers won't have to move."

Kadaj shook his head in disapproval. "What next? Are you going to tape the toilet handle down so you never have to flush?"

"That's not a bad idea."

"I was being sarcastic." Then a small scream sounded from upstairs.

"I think she's awake." Yazoo said putting his book down.

Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo walked upstairs and in Loz's room where the small girl was curled up on the bed covers. "Why's she in my room?" Loz asked.

Kadaj ignored his question and walked over to the bedside. Sitting on the end he heard his brothers teasing him. "Shut up!" He growled at them. He saw the girls blue eyes filled with fear look at him almost looking like she was begging him not to hurt her in anyway. Kadaj stayed silent he didn't know what to say. Luckily for him though Yazoo introduced himself.

"I'm Yazoo. That's Loz, and that is Kadaj. Kadaj is the one who found you and brought you here."

"What's your name?" Kadaj asked her but received no answer. "You don't have to feel afraid around us. If you don't want to tell us your name, then tell us where your from."

"I can't tell you my name, because… I have… no… name…" She shyly told him.

"Where are you from and who are your parents?" Loz asked her.

"I have no family. I come from a lab, the people there mention a man called Shinra and Jenova a lot." She told them receiving surprised looks from the three. "Did I… say something wrong?" She asked them.

"No." Kadaj said shaking his head. "I have to talk with my brothers alone for a while." He and the others walked out the room leaving the girl alone. "Do you know what this means?" Kadaj asked shutting the bedroom door behind him.

"We have a sister." Yazoo said.

Kadaj nodded. "But did she HAVE to be a girl?" Loz asked not liking the sound of there being a girl in their house.

Choosing to ignore that Kadaj talked all about the fact that she would have to be one of them so that she wouldn't get them found out and a bunch of other stuff. The three walked back into the room and saw the girl sitting up now instead of lying down. Kadaj knelt beside her. "If you could choose a name, what would it be?" He asked her.

"Akemi." She said wondering why they wanted to know.

"Well, Akemi. How would you like to join our small team? After all you are our newly found sister." Kadaj asked her.

"I'm your sister?" She asked him. "But I don't even know you."

Loz sighed. "We went through exactly what you've gone through. That's what makes us family."

Akemi nodded. "In that case then, yes. I would like to join you."

Kadaj nodded and stood up. "Would you like something to eat?" He asked her.

"Yes please."

After Akemi had eaten she soon fell asleep. "Did she have to choose such a girly name?" Loz asked taking another bear from the small fridge. "I mean. It sounds so girl like." He sat himself on the sofa next to Kadaj and Yazoo.

"Well she is a girl." Yazoo said. "I wonder how she escaped."

"Who knows?" Kadaj replied. "We never had a child hood our selves. How are we going to raise her?"

Weird place to leave it I no but my manager is starting to play up again.


	2. 7 years later

7 YEARS LATER…

It had been seven years since Akemi joined Kadaj's group. Akemi's brothers taught her all she needed to know. They taught her gym mastics, fighting skills, flexibility, normal lessons such as reading and maths, and of course how to do her job.

Now as a fifteen year old Akemi looked very different. She still had waist length ginger hair but her style in clothes had changed. She wore black leather trousers that were tight at the top and flared out as they went down, Her top was black and had a low cut neck that went down to the top of her breasts and the sleeves went over her hands and flared out like her trousers, her boots were zip up high heels, to finish off her look she had a spiky black and silver chocker chain necklace.

Kadaj and his brothers looked the same as always, not a day older. It was almost as if they hadn't aged at all.

But they were finding it hard to help Akemi with girl problems.

When Akemi was only ten years old she got her first weapon, a pair of guns. When she thirteen she was moved to have a more skilled weapon, a thin medium length sword. She was still finding it hard to use so she was only training with it at the moment, so she stuck with her guns.

It was early morning when Akemi woke up and went downstairs. The messy apartment was no longer messy after she moved in. When she was small she'd wake up early, go downstairs, and pick up the mess that her family made. When all that was done she'd make them all breakfast. When Kadaj asked how she knew how all she could say was 'I don't know I just do it.' Her life was messed up. She wondered why she had been created if her makers didn't need her. She wanted to go on a journey to find out why but she couldn't forget their mission to find where 'mother' was being kept.

She had no idea what 'mother' was. Was it their REAL mother? Or was it something else? She had so many questions that it would make her angry and violent. The amounts of times her brothers would hold her back from attacking one of them or someone else.

Akemi had fallen asleep on the sofa after a long night's work of dismantling Kadaj's, Loz's, Yazoo's, and her own engine to their bikes. A new hobby of hers, she did it when ever she couldn't sleep. Fine! It was the first time she had done it!

Her hands were covered in black oil, not protected from her gloves that she would only wear outside.

The sound of her oldest brother, Loz, screaming about his bike woke her up. She glanced over to the clock on the wall that said it was eleven in the afternoon. Sleeping in late had become a natural thing since she had started getting so confused.

Loz shouting was soon followed by the back door slamming as an angry Kadaj stormed in to scold and lecture her. No good could come from this.

Kadaj stormed over to the sofa that she was laying on. He was angry; Akemi could feel the anger coming off of him. She knew that she had been a pain the last few months, but it was like she couldn't help herself. To tell the truth… it scared her, a lot.

She knew Kadaj was shouting at her, and he was shaking her by her shoulders as well. But she didn't hear him; she could hardly tell what was going on anymore.

Akemi felt herself being dragged downstairs into the garage where the broken bikes and the two brothers were. Loz and Yazoo also looked rather angry.

She was dragged over to the motorbikes. Kadaj was holding the back of her neck tightly so she was looking at the motor bikes. "Do you know what these are?" He asked her pulling her back so she was now facing him. She stayed silent. "Do you?" He shouted.

"Broken. There broken." She replied knowing where he was heading.

He let go her and held her by her elbow instead. "Do you know why there broken?" He knew why, he just wanted her to say it.

"Because… I don't know." She sighed on the verge of tears. Why did he have to do this to her now? Why was life always so hard on her?

Kadaj ignored her answer. "We need these to find mother!" He shouted holding her tighter in anger.

Akemi winced in pain. How long would it take for her bones to shatter? That was it! She couldn't take it anymore! "I know that you need them to find that THING you all call mother! We've been looking for years and now I don't know weather that tart exists anymore!"

That angered Kadaj even more. He raised his hand and hit her hard across the face. An instant mark appeared and she knew that Kadaj was holding back from beating her any further. It was the first time he'd hit her in anger. "We will NOT have you talk about mother that way!" Yazoo told her the three brothers hurt by their sisters' words.

"We won't allow that!" Loz told her.

She couldn't take it. She socked Kadaj right in the jaw making him fall from the force that she used. Loz and Yazoo held her back from beating him and Loz carried her upstairs ignoring the flaring pain his joints were being given from Akemi kicking him.

Loz dragged her into her room and just dropped her on the floor running out the room and locking it before she had enough time to recover from the blow of being dropped on the hard, cold floor.

As Loz walked away he could hear her slamming herself against the door. Luckily he'd grabbed her guns on the way out so she couldn't blow the door off its hinges like the time before. And her sword was kept downstairs.

After the three had fixed their bikes they were covered from head to toe in oil and grease. They headed up to their rooms which each had a built in shower/bathroom. The three brothers could still hear their sister slamming herself against her door. And they were getting worried that she might be covered in bruises or have broken bones.

Yazoo was the one who let Akemi out of her room in the end. She was rather lightly bruised on her arms and shoulders from ramming herself into the door. She was rather worn out, so after screaming at her eldest brother, Loz, for locking her in her room she went to bed taking a sandwich with her.

"I don't know what's gotten in to her." Yazoo said hearing her bedroom door slam shut.

"Me either." Kadaj agreed taking a bite out of his salad sandwich. "She might just have girl problems again." He told them both.

Loz nodded. "Maybe one of you guys should get married so she can talk to another female about these things?" The two glared at him. If only looks could kill then the whole world would be dead. "I'm kidding." He said trying to convince them.

"Tomorrow we're going to search for mother." Kadaj said going upstairs into his room tired.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day Akemi didn't feel up to doing anything. But she followed along with her brothers and did exactly as they told her.

Skipping breakfast they all got on their bikes and headed to Midgar.

Akemi felt really strange. She could hardly see and when she looked down at her hands they were shaking first of all slowly but increasing.

She was ahead of her brothers her speed limit getting higher by each second. She started feeling dizzy, cold, and a bad headache. She couldn't move her hands to go slower; sooner or later the motorbike would either crash or burst in to flames. She only hoped that it would run out of fuel.

"Hey!" Loz called trying to catch up with her. "Go slower!" But instead she went faster.

Kadaj and Yazoo tried calling her as well as catching up with her. "Slow down!" Yazoo called.

"Pull over!" Kadaj tried calling.

The three men's eyes widened when Akemi flew off her bike shaking like crazy. Her bike fell on top of her crushing her legs, the handle bars digging into her sides.

Her vision was blurred and her head hurt like mad. It was almost like someone was hitting her all the time with a hammer.

Her sudden stop had caused her brothers to almost run over her. Luckily though, they stopped just in time.

"What's wrong with her?" Yazoo asked seeing that Kadaj was taking her pulse and checking for signs of fever.

Kadaj picked her up and placed her on his motorbike. Wrapping his arms around her so she didn't fall off.

Ignoring his brother's questions he sped off towards their home.

Once there he quickly took her upstairs and put her on the bed. "Kadaj?" Loz said still wondering if her condition was dangerous. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know!" He told them.

"I'll call a doctor." Yazoo said heading towards the door.

"Where from?" Loz asked him. "We're all wanted every where."

Just then though Akemi stopped shaking and her eyes opened. She found herself confused and scared. What had happened to her? "Akemi?" Kadaj said getting her attention. "Are you okay now?"

She nodded her head and tried to stand. But she would have fallen flat on her face if Kadaj hadn't caught her in time. "Maybe you should stay here for now?" He suggested.

"No." Akemi insisted standing up. "I'm not much of a stay in bed person."

Her brothers had allowed her to go downstairs but kept an eye on her for the whole day.

The next day Kadaj and Loz went out searching for suspects who might know where mother is.

The two brothers got off their motorbikes and walked into a night time bar where gambling between gangsters went on as well as fights, dancing, rape, and people with good information gathered.

There was a door with a slit in it that was covered up with a large chunk of steel. Loz knocked and a dark skinned man answered the door sliding the slit back first to see who it was. "Only cute girls allowed!" He said slamming it shut.

"A job for Akemi." Said Kadaj as they headed back.

"They only let girls in unless it's one of the gangsters." The two explained to Akemi and Yazoo.

"I'm not wearing fake boobs." Yazoo told them in his own defence.

"Why send a fake when we can send a real girl?" Loz told him walking behind Akemi and putting his hands on her shoulders.

Akemi sighed when she realised what he wanted her to do. "Fine." She moaned.

Kadaj smiled. "Good. Now go upstairs and make yourself look like a slut." Akemi walked upstairs a strong feeling in her stomach as she felt that something bad would happen.

She came downstairs embarrassed as her brothers looked at her with their mouths open. (SHE LOOKED LIKE AYUMI HAMASAKI OFF THE MUSIC VIDEO 'MY NAMES WOMAN. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT THEN GO TO AND TYPE IN 'AYUMI HAMASAKI MY NAME'S WOMAN.') "Akemi?" Yazoo asked coming out of his daze. "Is that you?" He was also surprised that she was wearing make up. He didn't even know she owned any!

"Who else would it be?" She snapped walking over to Loz and asking him for her guns.

"Good luck." Yazoo said as she shut the door.

"I'm gonna need it." Akemi moaned walking towards her bike and heading towards the bar.

Once there after being let in she had to punch so many guys that now she was just thinking of shooting them and done with it.

The fifteen year old walked over to a table where a creepy looking man was sitting. "Apparently you know something that I need to know?" She asked.

The man nodded. "Take a seat." He offered pulling one out for her. She sat and so did he. "You want to know where mother is. Isn't that Jenova?" She nodded. "I am sorry to say that the one whom you call mother is dead. Powerless. And gone, completely."

Akemi sighed in sadness and wondered how she was going to explain this to Kadaj?

She made her way back to the house and walked inside where Loz was slumped over the sofa watching TV, Kadaj was sitting in an arm chair reading, and Yazoo was having a beer.

They all stood up and ignored what they were doing though when Akemi walked in. "We can forget the search for the 'late' mother." She said trying to break the news to them slowly.

"What do you mean?" Kadaj asked her expecting the worse.

"Mother is dead. Gone. So we can start finding out why we were created." And with that she walked upstairs leaving the three men to themselves.


	3. Agony

Chapter Three

Akemi was awoken that night by her three very angry brothers. They were fuming mad! Yazoo literally had smoke coming out of his ears! She was still half asleep but woke up when a bucket of freezing cold water was tipped over her. "Aaahhh!" She screamed jumping out of the bed. "W-w-what was t-that f-f-for?" She asked them shivering from the cold.

"We went back to that club and the guy who you spoke to said nothing of mother being dead!" Loz shouted at her stepping forward. "He said that Mother is still living, breathing, and powerful!"

Akemi frowned. _That idiot lied to me!_ She mentally shouted at herself. "That's not what he told…"

"I think that you just told us all that because you want to find out the meaning of your creation!" Kadaj also shouted at her not letting her get a word in. "Until we find Mother we are not doing anything else!"

Akemi was almost crying, again. "But… He said… that" She was shivering and interrupted again.

"Ever since you turned fifteen you've been a liar! But we never thought that you'd be the deceiver!" Yazoo screamed at her.

Akemi tried storming out of the room but was stopped when Kadaj threw her back on the bed. "For once you are going to listen and do as you're told! Which is search for Mother, help in the reunion and do exactly as we tell you when we tell you!"

Akemi ran passed them as fast as she could and into the thunder storm outside. She could hear her brothers calling after her but she didn't listen. She just wanted to get away.

She heard them catching up with her on their bikes. _Oh why didn't I take mine?_ She asked herself knowing that they'd soon catch up with her.

There was nowhere she could run or go to hide. Even if she did the lights on the bikes would soon tell them where she was.

She saw Loz riding beside her and while he was distracting her Yazoo came up from behind her and pulled her onto his bike.

Akemi started to feel rather sick of everything. And the fact that her brothers had caught up with her was making her very mad. "Kadaj!" She heard Loz shout into his phone to get over the sound of thunder, lightning, hail, and rain. "We've got her! We're heading back now!"

When they got back they were all dripping wet. "We caught her… So we'll let Kadaj deal with her." Loz said to Yazoo going upstairs to get dry and warm.

Akemi sat on the sofa cold and confused, waiting for Kadaj to come downstairs and tell her off. After about two minutes Kadaj came down the stairs still looking angry, but not as angry as before.

He stood in front of her small shivering form and sighed. Akemi was sitting on the sofa, her arms around herself trying to warm herself up, and just staring at the floor.

About ten minutes slowly went by until they said anything. "Why did you lie to us?" Kadaj finally asked her kneeling down so that he could look her in the face.

"But I didn't." She softly said keeping herself in her same position. "I went to the club like you told me to. Asked the man the questions that you had asked me to ask him and that was the answer he gave me. Why he gave you a different one I'll never know." She put her knees up to her chest and rested her tired head on them.

Kadaj sighed and stood up. Deep inside him knew that she was telling the truth. But it wasn't in his nature to let it show. "Go upstairs have a shower, get some dry night clothes on, and then come down here." She nodded and tried to get up, but she was to cold.

"Uh… Kadaj." He looked down at her. "Can you help me… uh… get upstairs?" She asked him blushing. Kadaj helped her upstairs and then let her get on with the rest of it.

Loz and Yazoo came downstairs nice and dry and sat next to Kadaj who was watching television. "Who's the hot chocolate for?" Loz asked him looking at the drink on the table.

"Akemi." He replied.

Yazoo and Loz looked at him. "Why her? Didn't she lie to us? And has been a pain for the past few months?" Yazoo asked him.

"Yeah. But she was saying the truth just now. I think that she's confused. Or ill after that fall she took off the motorbike the other day." Kadaj said.

The other two were about to speak but Akemi came downstairs wearing a black nightdress that came down to her knees and was held up by two lace straps. "You have a hot chocolate on the table and chicken soup in the oven." Kadaj said.

"Thanks. Is the soup brought or homemade?" She asked him.

"Brought." Akemi smiled and sat down on the chair drinking her nice hot drink.

She looked at the TV. "What are you watching?" Yazoo and Loz didn't answer. "Kadaj?"

"Some documentary." He said sniffing the air. "I think you're soups done." Akemi got up and got her soup.

She put it on the table. "I'll go upstairs and change my bedcovers."

The next day Akemi was hoping that everything might be better. But she was wrong. It was worse. Except for Kadaj her brothers wouldn't even talk to her unless they had to.

They were all on their bikes again that day. Akemi was just speeding along when she started to feel sick again. "Kadaj…" She moaned. "I don't feel so good." Kadaj signalled for them all to turn back.

"Why are we going back Kadaj?" Yazoo asked him.

"Akemi thinks she's going to have another episode." Kadaj told them ignoring them as they moaned about heron the way home.

They got back just in time though. As soon as they walked through the door Akemi fell to the floor and started having shaking again. "When is this going to end?" She asked them feeling Kadaj pick her up and carry her into her room.

"Get her some sort of aspirin and warm water and a glass of milk." Kadaj ordered his brothers who were downstairs.

Kadaj put her down on the bed and started to undo the zip on her leather jacket. "What are you doing?" She asked him trying to fight his hands away from her.

"You can't wear leather when you're like this." He told her. "And you can't change yourself either."

Akemi sighed and felt embarrassed when she was just in her see through underwear. If Kadaj pretended that he didn't care then he did a very good job of it. Kadaj turned around and handed her a night top. "You can take the rest off yourself right?" She nodded and put her night top over her bra and then unclipped the back so it just fell off.

"Y-y-you c-can lo-look now." She told him. He helped her put her night shorts on but found it hard not knowing where to put his hands and all.

At last she was dressed. "I'm s-so –h-hot." She whimpered still shaking.

Kadaj walked downstairs and saw his brothers sitting down doing absolutely nothing. "I thought I told you to get some water for her!" He shouted at them breaking the still silence and making his brothers jump.

"We don't do anything for that girl!" Loz said.

Kadaj frowned at them both. "So then, you'd even not take my orders?" He walked into the kitchen and got everything that was needed himself.

Upstairs Akemi was in the small bathroom throwing up her breakfast from that morning. "Kadaj!" She called him throwing up some more. "Help me…" She whimpered. This hurt!

Kadaj heard her calling and was upstairs with her in ten minutes. That's what scared her though, the personality changes. One minute he'd be all strict and the next he wasn't. "You need help getting back into your room?" He asked her. She nodded and let him pick her up.

He set her in the bed and tucked her in. "W-what's wrong w-with me?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He replied dabbing her head with a warm cloth.

"P-please… Call a d-doc-tor." She pleaded much to his surprise. "I know y-you guys are w-wanted b-b-but then y-you c-an call the-them f-for m-me, and t-then leave o-out t–the b-back do-door."

Kadaj shook his head. "No. What if you're taken to the healing lodge?" Akemi stayed silent. "Here." He gave her a pain killer that he hoped would help her.

"W-what is M-mother?" She asked him wanting to know.

"Mother is Jenova. She'll help us take advantage of this world and then help us find the next by riding this world with us…" Kadaj spoke to her of Mother all afternoon until she fell asleep. And while she was listening in his eyes was a lot of happiness.

That night Akemi was awoken by Loz opening her bedroom door. "L-Loz?" She said still shaking. "What I-is it?" She asked watching his hovering over her bed.

Her eyes widened when he sat on top of her thighs and kissed her roughly on the lips. She could taste the alcohol on his tongue and knew that he'd been drinking. "K-Kadaj!" She screamed as loud as she could knowing what her eldest brother was trying to do.

Kadaj and Yazoo ran into the room and managed to get Loz off her. They threw him into his own room and took his weapons.

Kadaj returned to her room and stayed with her all night. As the days went by one by one she got more confused until in the end she would crack!


	4. Medical needs!

Chapter 4

Akemi's confusion was still growing. For the whole week she had tried running away only to be brought back by her brothers and then have a talk with Kadaj. They knew that they had to be easy with her because of her seizures that would just come and go.

Now she had to use Kadaj's bike when ever they went anywhere she's sit in the front sideways and Kadaj would sit behind her with his arms wrapped around her and hands holding onto the handle bars. This started when she was riding along and then started shaking and fell off again only to have Loz's bike run over her legs and crush them! Her legs were still severely broken and Kadaj wouldn't let her get any medical attention!

Now she didn't really want to ride motorbikes because of the vibrating pain that it would send shooting through her legs.

Since Loz had come into her room that night and tried to rape, her things had been different. She hated being on her own and her trust for her brothers had been shaken.

That night, Kadaj rolled over to his side in bed and felt something blocking his way. When he opened his eyes he saw Akemi sleeping next to him her face looking like she was in pain. Kadaj sat up and turned his lamp on which was on his shelf just above his bed. "Akemi," He said shaking her awake. "What are you doing in here?"

Akemi brought a hand up to her forehead and tiredly sighed. "I didn't want to be alone incase I had another seizure." She told him trying to go back to sleep.

"How did you get in here if you're legs are broken?" He asked her resting his head on his hand. "So far we've had to carry you everywhere."

"I _yawn_ crawled…" She trailed off feeling tired and going back to sleep.

Kadaj shook his head. "You can't stay in here. I only have a single bed. It was different when you were eight." He looked down and saw that she was already asleep. "Sister…" He also trailed off before falling asleep himself.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next day when Akemi woke up she wondered why she was in the living room lying on the sofa when she remembered falling asleep in Kadaj's room. She looked down at herself and was surprised when she saw that she was dressed in her usual attire. _Kadaj didn't change me again did he?_ She asked herself blushing.

Akemi heard something coming from behind the sofa. She sat up the best she could and saw Yazoo changing the light bulb that had gone out during the storm that happened about two weeks ago. "Yazoo…?" She asked causing him to look at her. "Where is everyone else?"

"Their downstairs fixing up the bikes so that we can search for Mother." He told her sitting down at the end of the sofa. "Kadaj wants you to come."

Akemi sighed knowing just how painful it would be for her. "Can't I just sit this one out?" She asked him. He shook his head and caressed the side of her face with the back of his hand. "What's with all the concern?" She asked him.

"Don't you remember?" When she said no he continued. "Kadaj brought you down here when you woke up in the night having a bad seizure. You were shaking, screaming that it hurt, thrashing about and trying to attack us, and coughing a lot." He told her. "We really thought that you wouldn't make it." He sighed. "Kadaj got you dressed and then we took you to the small beach that's nearby hoping that it would clear your lungs out. Luckily it worked."

"Clear my lungs?" She asked him not so sure she knew what he meant.

"Yeah," He nodded. "I said that you were coughing a lot, which was because your lungs were filed up with flem and other fluids. The sea air usually helps other people with chest problems so it helped yours." He explained to her. "You were rather confused and had a very bad temperature. You also kept mumbling strange things that made no sense what so ever."

/_Flashback/_

_Kadaj woke up when he felt his bed vibrating. He looked over his shoulder at Akemi who was shaking like crazy and coughing. He put a hand on her forehead and felt that she was boiling hot, he was rather surprised that she hadn't melted into a puddle of water already. _

_He knew that she had to get cool, fast. So he quickly striped her of her clothing and put her in the bath which was in her miniature bathroom. _

_He turned on the cold tap and left her alone for a few minutes to tell Yazoo and Loz what was going on. He left her in the bath for about an hour before getting her out, dried, and wrapped up in a white towel._

_Kadaj took her downstairs and put her on the sofa. She was still coughing and shaking a lot but at least her fever had gone down now. "Help me, no it's not, go back…" She mumbled closing her eyes._

_Akemi was given all sorts of medication from her brothers but her coughing still wouldn't stop. "I'll take her upstairs and get her ready to go outside. We can't take bikes." Kadaj told them taking her upstairs and getting her ready to go._

_They arrived at the beach and sat down with her on the cold wet sand. Much to their relief her coughing did stop and her shaking did die down a small bit. They headed back and put her on the sofa. They also fell asleep down their with her._

_/End flashback/_

"Oh." Akemi said looking down at the table. "I'm sorry that you didn't get a good nights sleep." She apologised.

Yazoo was about to speak but Kadaj walked in at that moment followed by Loz. "You're awake now then." Kadaj said kneeling down in front of her. She nodded and smiled up at him.

"Thank you for helping me."

Kadaj put his arm under her shoulders and the other arm under her knees and then lifted her off the leather sofa with ease. "We're going to search for Mother, or suspects who might know where Mother is." He took her down the concrete stairs and into the garage where the bikes were.

Kadaj put her on the front of his in the position that she usually sat in, side wards, Kadaj was behind her so she lent her body against his chest, her hands lightly around his waist.

She braced herself as the engine started causing her legs more pain than what they were already in. She held onto her brother's waist tighter as the bike started moving. "Kadaj!" She shouted over the noise of the bikes. "Where are we headed?"

"We don't know!" He replied.

They'd been travelling now for over three hours now and they hadn't gotten any information what so ever. At last they turned around and headed back seeing that there were no clues there.

That day had told Akemi something. There is no sign of Mother and it probably doesn't even exist. She didn't want her brothers to take over the world, and she didn't want to be a part of it. She wanted to find out the reasons of her creation. Then maybe she could die in peace. Everything went wrong when she told her brothers this in the gentlest way she could put it. They went crazy again. Kadaj was telling her that she shouldn't even think such things; Loz was telling her that she should be cut up into little pieces for saying such things, and Yazoo was just going on about all the things that they had ever done for her and she couldn't even put herself out for them.

After she had been taken to bed that night. She didn't care how much it would hurt her, how much hassle it would be she would run away that night. She got dressed and headed downstairs. She had to get some answers. She had spent a long time getting used to the pain in her legs. She didn't bother with getting anything to take with her on her journey except her guns and herself. She couldn't take her motorbike for two reasons; one she couldn't sit on it and if she did she would most likely have another attack, two when her brothers realised that she had gone then the motorbike tracks would be easier to see.

Akemi slowly and painfully walked downstairs and walked over to the door. She opened it and looked behind her before she walked out knowing that it might be the last time she would be able to look at the place she practically grew up in. She shut the door and began walking away on her long journey.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next day when the three brothers woke up and they couldn't find Akemi they guessed that she had run away and the first things that they did was get on their bikes and search for her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The first place that Akemi went was the healing lodge where the president Rufus Shinra was. He knew about their creation and he had their files.

Akemi walked over to the doors where a man with bright red hair was standing. "Is the president Shinra here?" She asked him.

"Yeah, he's just inside but… why would you want to see him?" He asked her.

"I have my reasons." She plainly replied walking over to the doors. She felt his hand firmly grasp her arm. "What?"

"I can't let you in unless you tell me why."

Akemi looked at him and could tell that he was a girl catcher and was always out to get them. "Well, maybe if you let me in then I'll see you later." She said trying to sound like she would say something like that. And to her surprise… he let her in!

When she walked inside she saw the president talking to a man with spiky blonde hair and a woman with black hair, beside him was a bald bodyguard. She could see that they were busy talking so she just waited in the corner of the room behind the door.

After about ten minutes Reno ran in panting like crazy the door swinging in front of her hiding her from view. "Reno. What is it?" The bald man known as Rude asked him.

"I swear that I've just been seduced by a really young girl with a weird walk." He said causing Akemi to hide her laughing Rude, the president, Cloud, and Tifa all shook their heads. "You don't believe me do you?" He asked them all. "I swear that I'm telling the truth now!" Rude just shook his head and dragged Reno outside.

Akemi smiled and waited for their conversation to be over. Rude dragged Reno back in and looked rather angry. "What is it now?" Rufus Shinra asked them both.

"He let some girl in here just so that he could crawl into bed with her." Rude said. Akemi sighed. "Let's just hope that she isn't dangerous."

"Me dangerous?" She said stepping out from behind the door. "I'm the one who's always getting into danger!"

"Who are you?" Shinra asked her.

"My name's Akemi. You can continue with your conversation I can wait." She told him casually. She wanted to scream when she got the sick feeling that she got in her stomach before she started having one of her attacks. Knowing that she was going to have one soon and she didn't want to interrupt the others from their discussion she quietly walked outside.

When she was outside she saw Reno looking at her from the other wall beside the door.

"Thanks a lot." She heard Reno say. "I'm gonna be in big trouble now."

"Not a-as mu-much tro-troub-le as I'm gonna be i-in." She shakily said starting to feel her muscles turn against her again. "You-re only i-in trouble f-for let-ting m-me in." She paused trying to catch her breath and not draw any attention to herself. "I-I'm in trou-ble for mo-more than you'll ev-ever be."

Reno looked down her in confusion but didn't ask about her condition. "How so?"

"…"

Cloud and Tifa walked out. "Are you alright?" Tifa asked her noticing her condition.

Akemi nodded. "H-happens all the ti-time."

Cloud bent down in front of her. "He said that you can see him now." Akemi nodded and walked inside.

She walked inside and saw Rufus Shinra sitting there with Rude standing beside him. "There was something you wanted?" He asked her.

"Y-yes." She sighed. "I w-would like my f-files." She replied.

"You're files?" He questioned her.

"Yes. Wh-when I was onl-y sev-en or eight year-s old I esca-ped from the scie-nce lab that made me in-to one o-of the rem-nents. I alwa-ys wond-ered why I was create-ed if I wasn't ne-eded."

"Is that all that you came here for?" Shinra asked her expecting more.

"Y-yeah."

"Rude. Get this girls files." He looked back at her. "While you're here maybe you should get your medical needs sorted." He said realising her broken legs and seizure.

"Thank you. B-but I really ha-have to get bac-k to my br-others."

"The other remnants? Why not just wait for them here. You have walked a long way after all?"

Akemi looked up to him with painful eyes. "As lo-long as I can wa-it for my brothers…" Were Akemi's last words before passing out.

Rude caught her just in time. "Take her to one of the beds. Don't do anything to her until her family arrive." Were the president's orders.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kay so I tried to make it longer! Now review or I'll poke your eyes out! Please its taken me eight hours 2 write this!


	5. Phone call

Chapter 5

Akemi woke up in a double bed wrapped up nice and warm. She looked over to the side of the bed where a wooden chair was, there was a small window in the wall next to the bed. Akemi tried sitting up to look out of it, but soon found that she couldn't. Looking down at herself she saw that she was strapped down. _Im not in the labs again, Am I? _She asked herself. There was a bedside table right near her with a glass of milk on it. There was a creaking noise of a door opening. Looking over to the door Akemi saw the president Rufus Shinra there with Rude and Reno by his sides. And Reno had a big swollen black eye.

She saw them walk over to her (except Rufus because he is in his chair.) "Can you control yourself now?" One of them asked her.

"Control myself?" She asked him hoping she didn't go rouge. "I didn't do anything did I?" She asked him with a small amount of guilt in her voice.

"You were in the middle of a seizure." Rude told her. "You went a bit mad."

Akemi looked down guilty half of her wishing that she was with her brothers. "This happens often?" Rufus asked her. "She nodded. "How old are you?"

"Only just fifteen." She replied. "Did I give you that black eye?" She asked Reno who nodded. "Sorry."

"You should see the one I have somewhere else." He said only to have the other two glare at him. "Maybe not. Still hurts though."

"Reno!" Rude shouted.

"It could be because you ran from the labs before your D.N.A was finished, so now your body could be trying to fight off your cells. But that is only a guess." Rufus told her.

"So you still don't know what it is?" She asked. "I thought so." She sighed. "It scares me though. I'm always fighting people off and either not knowing it or my body just takes over. Am _I _the next Sephiroth?" She looked down at the bed covers that were over her legs.

"You could be." Reno said.

"That's it! Out!" Rude shouted grabbing Reno by the back of his neck and throwing him out of the room.

Rufus sighed. "That is a possibility. But your strength is acting on it's own a lot. Really it's your seizures causing this problem. At the rate it's going though… you could be the next Sephiroth."

"I wish my brothers were here." She sighed knowing that they wouldn't come anywhere near here. "They hate places like this, there's no way they'd ever come anywhere like this." She sighed. "I have to go to them." She realised that she was still tied down. She was sane now so she some how managed getting out from under all the rope.

She stood up and started searching for her guns and her file. "You still aren't fully healed though. You really should stay here."

"The longer I stay here the more worried and angry my family gets." She told him grabbing her guns.

"Well would you really like your body to get out of control again and hurt one of your brothers?" Rufus asked her. "Just think of it. What would you do if your powers really did get out of control? How would you face the facts that your brothers could die because if you?"

Akemi looked down and then turned around to face him. "Do you have a phone?" She asked him.

He nodded and took her into another room where there was a home phone on the table. Akemi ran over to it and dialled Kadaj's phone.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Kadaj. It's Akemi."

"_Akemi where are you?"_

"At the healing lodge. I'm not coming back until I know what is causing me to be violent."

"_What? You're violent because it's in your jeans to be…!"_

"No it's not. I've seen my files. I ran away from the labs before they could give me that part of my D.N.A. The reason I'm acting this way is unknown!" She told him.

"_We told you not to go to the healing lodge."_

"I know but… This was something I felt that I had to do. I was just calling you to let you know that I'm alright."

"_We'll be down there as soon as we can be." _Kadaj told her before hanging up.

Akemi sighed and put the phone down. "When he comes here there will be no ambushes? Right?" She asked Shinra and his body guards.

"We'll make sure that there will be none." He replied. "But here's a warning. Cloud Strife will be coming over in a few days. He and your brother are enemies."

Akemi nodded and started to shake again. And was taken to her bed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I no it was short but I feel under the weather myself! And I'm stuck!


End file.
